Last Encounter of the Probing Kind
by ReapingKittyTroll
Summary: Drabble request involving Invader Tenn and Tank Girl. Lights out for the two.


Last Encounter of the Probing Kind

Drabble by Cherry!

Starring: Tank Girl & Tenn (irken-tenn)

The claps and sounds of the angels roared. 1-2-3- STRIKE! BOOM! The darkening skies as the steel frame shined against the raging strikes of light. The burning images of the tank's infernoesque demise-her blue orbs open as she coughs at the dissolution of smoke that had perpetuated itself within the confines of her mind along with the gaunt, pale image of an undead chap flushed out as she came face to face, eye to eye in the brightness of the light.

She heard snickers within the shadows. A spider-like movement drumming through her ears. Tippity-Tap-Tippity-Tap—Tap-Tap

She grunted as she tried to move her arms, bound by the leather cuffs to the cool metallic slab of a table. Her head pounding as she tried to focus.

"How-" she coughed, her words coming out no louder than a whisper.

"HA! I have you now!" A familiar voice shot through, causing her to roll her eyes as soon as she recognized it.

The thunder rose out through the depths of Mother Nature's bitch fest. Lightning lashed as Tenn burst through the darkness to come face to face with the restrained Tank Girl. Turning her head slightly in horror, coughing from the mental mind fuck of smoke.

"Fear my presence?" Tenn asked towering beneath the fluorescent lighting, supported by mechanical legs extended from her PAK. Her lips contorting into a seductive smirk.

Tank Girl coughed again and whispered, "Bzzz—" Inaudiable.

"Huh?" Tenn asked, thunder echoing behind her, the lights of her ship flickering around. She finally had Tank Girl pinned down and in her grasps. Leaning in, licking her lips as she looked into Tank Girl's blue orbs brightened by the lights. Howls from the winds of the storm beating against the metal ore.

"Get me the fuck out of here, short shit!" Tank Girl's voice roared with the shattering storm as Tenn fell back. The lights fizzled out.

Darkness engulfed them as Tenn tripped over boxes, the contents (mostly sex toys and red bull) spilling out onto the floor of her diminutive laboratory. Tank Girl struggled against the restraints. The leather binding began to give way as she – SMACK!

Her fist clocked into a foreign object. "MY FUCKIN EYE!"

Tank Girl sprang forward unlocking her ankles with a chuckle, masked by the crackle of thunder looming outside. The thunder cracked in time as she was finally free, standing up "Fruck I can't see shit!" She growled, her eyes staring into the void. Taking one step she fell, tripping. "MY GOD DAMN ASS!" She rubbed her lower back. Suddenly, with the symphonic eruption of the tormented skies, Tank Girl was pushed by an irresistible force into the wall. Rolling and banging her head . The lightning ruptured as Tenn's black-eyed face, stared down at her. "I HAVE YOU!" She pushed Tank Girl to the ground, attempting to bind her hands together. Licking her lips she leaned in, nibbling on her neck. "You are mine, TANK GIRL!"

"Oi!" Tank Girl pushed off Tenn, scrambling to stand against the back of the ship. Gazing into the darkness as she heard her crash amongst cases of red bull and other sundry goods. "AHHH! STICKY!" Her voice roared as Tank Girl cackled.

"That's what you get for messing with me." She wiped her mouth with the back of her hand. "If you wanted a taste all you had to do was ask."

It dawned on her, this should have struck her earlier, that looking around, she saw no lights on in the ship, no sound of the engine, only the galloping thunder overlaying brief blasting light. "Short Shit— how in the hell are we air borne if there is no engine sound?"

"Eep!" Escaped through the darkness of Tenn's voice, "FUCKING HELL!"

Suddenly gravity disappeared as the ship began to take a nose dive to the wet terrain of earth. Cases, boxes and the table flying downward and forward as Tank Girl clung on to the side of the ship. Tenn flew forward, momentum squishing her little green body against the wall. That is until…

"Gotcha!" A strong hand wailed out grabbing her by her antennae.

"FUCK! MOTHER-OUCH! WATCH IT!" Tenn cried out in pain, a sensitive area to any Irken.

Tank Girl growled as she readjusted herself to cling on to Tenn's PAK. "We need to be pushed out an-"

Just as the words were about to leave her lips, she instinctively pushed a shiny red button. A born button pusher, her body was magnetically attracted to buttons especially great, big, threatening buttons which must not be pressed under any circumstances, as this one most certainly was. A side door flew open. Bursting out into the storm. The velocities circumnavigating the whole spectrum of air, as the wind blew. Everything moving towards the raging breaths of mother nature's wake. In that moment, Tenn and Tank Girl held each other as they fell out falling to earth, their screams blocked out by the storm.

Taking a deep breath, her eyes wide as they came in to a muddy fall. Blackness overwhelming as the storm raged on.


End file.
